


Death to the traitor

by Kingclotpole



Category: BBC Merlin, Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Albion, Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Arthurian legend - Freeform, Camelot, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Other, bbc merlin - Freeform, king arthur - Freeform, the once and future king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingclotpole/pseuds/Kingclotpole
Summary: So i was thinking about the scene where (Spoiler Alert.) Merlin killed Agrivane  and his men in the caves after trying to hunt down Arthur. And i was thinking about how different it would have been if Arthur killed Agrivane. Seen as Agrivane did betray Arthur BIG TIME. So this is what i came up with.
Relationships: Merthur, merlin x arthur
Kudos: 33





	Death to the traitor

Arthur Pendragon's POV; 

turned sharp on my heels looking around in the dark caves. 'Where was merlin?' That was the only thought running through my mind. Merlin said he was going to distract Agrivane's men whilst I tried to escape but I couldn't leave him behind. He has done so much for me to keep me safe, I don't think I could live with myself if I found him dead and alone. The heat from the burning flame on the torch I carried in my left hand caused me to sweat and my hair to drip slowly. I rushed through the caves, turning left then right and finally left again. I heard a group of rapid footsteps rush past. Ducking down below the rocks I looked over the top slightly to see Agrivane and his men walking by. My hand held the hilt of my sword tightly until my knuckles turned white and my veins pumped with rage. I turned to this man in a time of need. With my father dead, my sister a sorcerer and my friend missing I thought I could turn to my uncle for help. Oh how i was wrong. Plagued by my own stupidity. 

When i felt it was safe to follow on i heard the sounds of men screaming in pain. I looked around quickly and suddenly calmed down. I couldn't bear to think that Merlin was one of the screams of agony. "MERLIN!" I yelled out as I gave away my position. I didn't care for my safety anymore. Merlin was the only thing that mattered to me. Suddenly I heard the rushing of footsteps behind me as I ducked and moved out of the way, pulling up my trusted sword to defend me. Running the silver blade now stained with claret through the man's stomach I kicked the opposition away causing his lifeless body to slip off the weapon clutched in my hand. I knew from that moment that people would be coming so I made a sharp exit towards the screams. 

Finally after what felt like hours i finally came to an opening where i witnessed Agrivane picking up his cowardly body off the floor. I looked across to see Merlin standing there with his back up against the wall and his head held high. Merlin caught my glance as I dropped the torch on the floor and held my sword tightly. "Y-you have Magic." Agrivane spoke as I stopped. I looked at my friend and tried to stay calm. "You're lying Agrivane, the power has gone to your head." I spoke as my traitor of an uncle turned around and looked at me in shock. "Arthur. Did you know you had a sorcerer working in your kingdom? Right beside you." Agrivane said as I looked down at him in disgust. My eyes glanced up to the raven haired young man across the cave. His eyes began to tear up as I walked past my poor excuse for an uncle and over to Merlin. "Merlin? I-is what my uncle says true?" I asked, trying to keep calm for the answer. Merlin looked at me and then over to Agrivane. "Why would you believe a man who has worked with Morgana to overthrow you. He only wants you dead so He and Morgana can rule Camelot." Merlin kept a straight face as he spoke in a monotone voice. I looked at Merlin and then turned to Agrivane. "He blames you for the death of your mother Arthur. As much as he likes to make you believe that you can trust him. Deep down he hates you." Merlin continued as Agrivane looked at me in shock which turned to anger as his gaze moved to Merlin. "You make up such nonsense boy." Agrivane hissed as I finally cut the conversation. "Merlin has a point. If you were as trustworthy as you like to make yourself out to be. Why would you have run off to Morgana and had plans and carried them out to kidnap Gaius?" I questioned my uncle as I stepped forward. "TELL HIM MERLIN!" Agrivane yelled as I looked at the dark haired, blue eyed young man. "Well? Are you what he says you are?" I asked, trying not to break down and cry. "I would never Arthur." Merlin said, simply causing me to sigh in relief. "NO! ARTHUR HE'S LYING!" Agrivane yelled out as I looked at Merlin and nodded. "Very well." I muttered to my friend as I walked over to my uncle. "What are you doing Arthur?" Agrivane asked me as I silently walked over to the man and kicked his sword out of his hand causing it to fall to the stone floor. 

"By the laws of Camelot, you have been found guilty of treason. It dose not upset me to do so but for your actions you will be sentenced to death." I spoke as Agrivane looked at the sword and then to me in fear. "No Arthur you can't do this!" Agrivane said, beginning to cry like a small petulant child. "You went against me, Camelot and my kingdom who look up to me. I can't have a snake like you in my castle." I said as i stood toe to toe with the traitor. "Merlin is lying, I don't blame you for the death of your mother. Your mother was sick and wasn't going to make it." Agrivane said as I stared him down and my hands began to shake. "Please Arthur, I can fix this." Agrivane begged as his knees became weak. "TRAITOR!" I screamed in anger as I spun the sword in the palm of my hand and drove it through his stomach. Merlin flinched and looked away as Agrivane looked down to see my sword protruding from his gut. Pulling out the blade out of his stomach I drove it back in one last time before pulling it out and kicking his slowly dying body to the rocky floor and left him to die. The dark red liquid ran from his lips as he looked up at me for mercy. But it was too late. Agrivane drew his last shallow breath as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. I stood there my nostrils flared as I looked down my nose at the dead traitor. I felt nothing for him and couldn't care less what would happen to his body. I tried to stay calm as I felt a presence behind me. 

Turning quickly I see the weak blue eyes of my best friend. "You did the right thing Arthur." Merlin spoke as I smiled weakly and nodded before picking up a torch and walking with Merlin out of the caves. "How did you know about Agrivane's hatred for me over my mother?" I asked as Merlin looked at me and began to tell me about how Gaius told him when Agrivane first arrived after my father died. "You're not a sorcerer Merlin Are you?" I asked knowing i did not get a direct answer back when i argued with Agrivane. "Of course not Arthur don't be such a dollop-head." Merlin spoke with a little chuckle causing me to be reassured that he was being honest. "Good, then for that you can-" i began to speak but Merlin cut me off. "Please say have a day off." He begged as I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. "I was going to say make dinner when we get out of here, but since you once again risked your life for me. I'll have a think about it." I said as Merlin nodded and walked out. "So what do you want for dinner?" Merlin asked as we found the exit to the cave. "How about rabbit stew." I said as Merlin nodded. "No problem, my royal prat." Merlin said as I got him in a headlock and ruffled up his hair. "Alright! Alright! Calm down clotpole." Merlin laughed as I let him go and he rushed off down to the group and the horses. "Call me that again and see how far that gets you!" I yelled as I chased after him down the hill towards the horses laughing as we raced.


End file.
